


Reveal #2

by theclaravoyant



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, FitzSkimmons - Freeform, Gen, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, this momentarily got less fluffy than I thought but it turned out sweet so all good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclaravoyant/pseuds/theclaravoyant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(She almost – almost – smiled as she walked away, waiting for the realisation to hit.)</p><p>-</p><p>Prompt: Fitzskimmons + team reveal via humorous accident. Also contains some lowkey angst/comfort/happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reveal #2

**Author's Note:**

> I envisioned this as part of the Compersion verse but upon rereading, it can also stem from Cheers or even standalone.
> 
> I'm accepting prompts here (via comment) or on Tumblr (theclaravoyant). Enjoy!

Relationship origin stories: Compersion (FitzSimmons + Daisy) [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/CompersionCollection/works/7255318). Cheers (Skimmons/Bioquake + Fitz) [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/CompersionCollection/works/7921150).

-

Fitz woke up to a lurch of the bed, and a soft, sharp curse. He wiped his eyes, and blinked them slowly open as he fumbled for something with the time written on it. Insistent, impatient knocking interrupted his search, and he realised this may not be the first time they’d knocked.

“Coming,” he called, and tried to muffle his groans as he got out of bed, and stretched out on his way to the door. 

 _“Fitz,”_ Daisy hissed from the sidelines, pausing in her urgent, inelegant jumping into her pants to attempt to gain his attention.

“Just a second.” He shrugged her off and opened the door.

“F-“ Daisy cut herself off with a silent groan as he pulled the door open – the angle and his body blocking her from sight, fortunately – to reveal May, wearing a slight glare that was anyone else’s equivalent of crossed arms and a tapping foot.

“Good morning,” she greeted, with a hint of wry humour.

“Morning,” Fitz replied with a nod. 

“Where’s Jemma?”

“In the shower,” Fitz explained, gesturing down the hall. It was a good guess. She wasn’t usually one to shower twice within 24 hours but if she had indeed become as distracted during the previous night’s shower as Daisy had insinuated, perhaps she wanted a fresh start to the day. For all May’s skepticism, it was a high possibility, sex or no. Yet, May’s relentless skepticism remained.

“Or…” Fitz speculated, shrugging as innocently as possible, “maybe she wanted to get an early start on some lab work? She’s an early riser, that one, and you know those proteins don’t synthesise themselves.” 

“The lab. Right.” May pressed her lips together. “If you see Daisy, tell her to meet me in the gym, would you?”

“Sure. Absolutely.” 

(She almost – _almost_ – smiled as she walked away, waiting for the realisation to hit.)

-

Fitz closed the door, turning to Daisy in the process. 

“That was weird,” he breathed. “Why was that weird? Jemma _is_ in the shower, isn’t she?”

“Yes,” Daisy pointed out, “and we’re in _my room.”_

Fitz groaned silently.

“Exactly.” 

“I should go tell her…something…” 

“No!” Daisy insisted. “I’ll handle it, I’ve gotta face her for training in five anyway. You just try to get back to your room or Jemma’s without anyone else noticing. Or the lab or the showers or anything. Go!”

- 

Daisy hovered outside the gym. She could feel her heart thrumming just a little faster than it should, and her fingers tingling slightly as she gathered herself. Her anxiety about disapproval was still as strong as ever, and she was beginning to wish she hadn’t stopped to think about it, as the slightest iota of possibility that May might disapprove of this gnawed at her.

“You going to stand out there all day?” May challenged. 

Daisy huffed, knowing that no verbal response would suffice. It was time to face the music. Rip it off, like a bandaid, or some other useful analogy for such a situation. It was time. Daisy stopped the spiral with a deep breath and checking her chin was high, and she strode into the room with an uneasy smile.

Mercifully, May said nothing. And not in the tense-silence way. In fact, the atmosphere was bizarrely unreadable. Daisy found herself studying May’s face, as they strapped their hands. 

“So,” May said eventually. Daisy’s chest constricted immediately. 

“So...” she repeated, cautiously optimistic. 

“You and Fitz.” May raised an eyebrow, instead of her inflection. 

“…Yup.” Daisy nodded slowly, not sure what May was expecting her to say. May only hummed thoughtfully.

“…Simmons still in the picture?” May asked. 

“Yep. Ah. Still in both pictures, actually, it’s all one big...picture.” 

May nodded thoughtfully. 

“I can see it,” she evaluated. “Now, you ready?”


End file.
